Phantom
by Blue-Moons169
Summary: What do you do when you lose someone close to you that everyone is saying never existed? PREVIOUSLY NAMED NOT DEAD YET
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story has been at the back of my mind forever and I just had to post it. I know I have to get to work posting updates for all my other stories especially Clock Out and Underworld's Angel. I just haven't been feeling creative. Anyway, this is just an introduction... some things may not make any sense, but those things will all be explained in the first chapter. This does contain some slash. Its Kames/Jendall and I have an OC. Right now it's in her POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters in this story, I only own Cyan. **

**NOT DEAD YET**

Please don't look me in the eye.

Please don't point or call to me.

Please don't notice me.

I'm invisible, I'm dead.

Prologue

The night was warm, muggy and uncomfortable. Stars dotted the jet black sky and crickets sang their song. Everyone around me was having a grand old time, talking, drinking and laughing. I was relieved to know that none of them could see me. I hate having to guide people away from the life they once cherished so dearly. It looked like I wouldn't have to be doing my job tonight, that was until he stumbled onto the front lawn.

"Please...somebody.."

He was panting, out of breath, as if he had just ran two miles without stopping. His dirty blond hair was dishelved and clung possessively to his face from sweat. The front of his white and gray plaid shirt was painted in red and one of his sleves was missing. His right leg was adorned by a deep ulgy wound, running up the side of his calf.

"...someone.."

Thin cuts were scattered all over his face, as if he got into a fight with broken glass.

"..Help!"

And at that very moment, everything seemed to stand still. His light green eyes peered right into mine, he let out a gasp and collapsed to the ground. By the time I realized what just happened, everyone around me was huddled around the fallen figure. He looked right at me, right in my eyes. He is not suppose to see me, unless he...Damn.

He has the sight.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, love it? hate it? concrit...should I continue. Preview in the next chapter update of Clock Out. PCE&LVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not Dead Yet

Chapter One

Four days ago Kendall Knight woke up to the sight of darkness. He blinked five times and still saw black. He even waved his hand in front of his face a couple of times. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He dropped to his knees in disbelief.

"MOM!" he shouted. "MOM come here quick!"

Mrs. Knight dragged herself out of bed into her son's room.

"What is it honey?" she yawned, her eyes half open. "Its not even 8 clock and it's Saturday."

Jennifer glanced down at her son's slumped figure on the floor. Kendall looked up at his mother, his face tear stained. Jennifer's eyes became saucers as she stared into Kendall's eyes. She knew his eyes were green but now they were unnaturally green. They were that perfect shade of green when the sunlight shines on an emerald in just the right spot, a lustrous sage green. The red head was mesmerized.

"Kendall. . . y-your eyes . . . " Jennifer's words were lost on her lips. "Your. . ."

Kendall didn't understand what his mother was saying. It would if he could gage her expression but he can't see. He started panicing again. What was wrong with his eyes beside the fact that he could possibly be seeing impaired.

"Mom I-I think. . .I think I'm blind." Kendall whispered out, voice shaking. "I can't see!"

These words broke Jennifer out of her trance and rushed he son to the hospital.

The doctors couldn't understand it. There was no damage done to the eyes or any prior family history with loss of eye sight. The blonde basically woke up blind. On the brighter side of things the doctor claimed that since there was no significant devastation, he would gain his sight back in a couple of months. For now all Kendall could do was accept the fact that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the sights of everyday life. This task was proving to be extremely difficult for the blonde and his friends.

"James, you don't fuckin' understand-"Kendall began before he was rudely interrupted by his best friend.

"You are right, I don't understand. Sorry if I don't know proper protocal for a fuckin' TEMPORARY blind person." James barked, stressing the word temporary.

"That's the thing James, It may not be TEMPORARY!" Kendall retorted.

"Kendall, the doctor said the injury wasn't sight-threatening, you should regain full use of ur eyes in a couple of months." James replied, trying to calm down his blonde haired friend. He was driving and he really didn't want to be distracted be another meaningless and possible confrontation starting conversation.

"Doctors aren't always correct. They told my dad he was fine, but he ended up dying a few days later."

"That was an accidental misdiagnosis, they said what your dad had was a very rare disease. So please just stop worrying about your eyes."

The blonde took his friend's advice and took a chilll pill. They were headed to a party and the last thing he needed or wanted to think about were his eyes. Kendall melted into the seat as James turned the volume up on the radio and began singing "Fix You" by Coldplay.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse" _

The gentle sound of James's melodic voice acted as a lullaby. Kendall could feel himself drift in and out of sleep.

_"Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will tr- _SHIT!"

Kendall felt his body jerk to the right, slamming his head into the passenger side window as the piercing cry of screehing tires penetrated his eardrums. Suddenly up was down and down was up. His heart beating faster by the second. He tried calling out to James but all that manage to come out was a scream. Finally the madness ended with a sharp CRASH. The blonde was disoriented. His body shook and his ears were ringing. He was horrified of the thought of possibly dying. However what scared the teenager the most was the incredibly loud silence.

"J-james." Kendall called out timidly. "JAMES!"

There was no response.

He tried to move in his seat but he felt that his legs were pinned down. Something was terribly wrong. Besides the fact that he was stuck in an overturned car, he couldn't feel James's presence. The space next to him was empty.

"JAMES!"

Kendall willed his body to calm down. Hyperventilating wouldn't make his situation any better. As his heartbeat slowed, he carefully unbuckled his seat belt. He came to the conclusion that the car was indeed in the upright position since he didn't fall. He wiggled his toes to make sure he still had feeling in his legs. Long fingers danced across the inside of the door searching for the handle. Unfortunately the door was jammed. Kendall strategically shifted his weight and slammed into the door, breaking it open. A strangled cry escaped his lips as white hot pain erupted from his shoulder and right calf. He didn't need his sight to tell him that his leg was sliced open or that his shoulder was dislocated. Once Kendall was fully free from the wreck, he popped his shoulder back in place and tore the sleeve off his shirt to cover up his leg.

"JAMES!" he shouted for his friend once more. Again he was meet with the same response, nothing. A feelingof dread began to rise within him. He had no clue where he was at, but it had to be a secluded road. There was no way in hell that a car accident could happen around a busy area and nobody think to assist him. Then a thought occurred to him, what if James got out and went to get help, but the thought dissipated as fast as it appeared. James would have told him. Unsure of what to do next, Kendall decided to walk, where to he didn't know. He just wanted to get some help and hopefully find James.

About thirty-five minutes and two miles later Kendall could hear the sound of music and distant chatter of people mingling.

'Yes,' he thought. 'salvation.'

He ran towards the noise, ignoring the incessant ache coming from his calf. He knew he was out front when he bumped into the fence.

"Please. . .somebody. ."

Even though he knew he could see, his eyes still scanned the area.

". .someone. ."

He wondered, could anyone hear him.

"Help!"

At that moment he saw something, someone. A girl around his age with golden brown skin and vivid green eyes. Her wavy jet black hair cascaded passed her bare shoulders. She wore a tattered strapless black dress that stopped just below the knees. Kendall was stunned. For the first time in a week, he was able to see, but he felt his eyes were playing tricks on him. The mysterious girl wasn't touching the ground and large ebony wings accompanied her back. She looked just as surprised as Kendall when he looked her right in her eyes. She mouthed something and he processed it in his mind, **'**_**You can see me?'**_

Those striking green eyes were the last thing Kendall remember before his exhausted body succumbed to its much needed rest.

TBC

Sorry for any grammatical/spelling problems...I'm sooo tired.

LOVE IT? HATE IT? CONCRIT?. . . .SHOULD I CONTINUE. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
